What?
by Death Devil Life
Summary: Ini semua gara-gara kesepakatan aneh yang biasa dilakukan oleh Ino dan Sakura saat tes ulangan harian. /"Jadi kau mengajak pacaran..."/ Mama.. Papa.. menantumu melanggar aturan pasal 1 ayat 2!/ Ficlet. RnR?/


**.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typos, SUPER PENDEK, gaje, CERITA PASARAN, lan sak panunggalane.**

 **.**

 **What? © Death Devil Life**

 **.**

"I-ini tidak adil!"

"Tidak adil apanya? Kesepkatan tetap kesepakatan, Baka Forhead!" Sakura memandang kertas hasil ulangannya dengan pandangan nanar.

"Pasti Kakashi-sensei salah menilai." Gumamnya lirih. Ah, nasib kalau bersahabat dengan seorang Ino Yamanaka itu memang begini. Semua yang serius seperti hasil tes ulangan harian begini bisa menjadi permainan yang ga main-main.

"Makannya rajin-rajinlah belajar, Forhead! Dan hentikan ratapanmu itu, kesepakatan ini bahkan untuk membantumu." Sakura tahu itu, karena yang menjadi bahan kesepakatan adalah orang yang disukai Sakura sejak lama. Sakura keluar kelas tanpa menanggapi perkataan Ino yang jelas-jelas meledeknya. Selain itu ia juga akan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Tujuan utamanya adalah...

Kelas sebelah.

Yah, jadi ceritanya, Ino dan Sakura –lebih tepatnya hanya Ino saja sih, suka membuat kesepakatan saat tes ulangan harian. Tujuannya? Biar lebih rajin belajar, karena ada tantangan untuk yang mendapatkan nilai lebih rendah. Contohnya? Menyembunyikan bando telinga kelinci milik guru horor macam Orochi-sensei yang ngakunya suka ular, membuka topeng Kakashi-sensei, menculik Akamarunya Kiba, menyemprot pestisida di kandang serangganya shino, menyembunyikan semua pakaian Hinata dan menggantinya dengan pakaian seksi, memandang Neji dengan serius sampai kena tonjok, dan lain sebagainya yang seru-seru –menurut Ino. Jadi jangan coba-coba dapat nilai jelek! Dan sekarang Sakura lagi apes, nilaianya tes ulangan hariannya tidak jelek malah sangat bagus dia dapat 98,55. Yang bikin sial Ino dapat nilai 98,56. Nilai macam apa ini? Entahlah, coba tanyakan pada Kakashi-sensei yang bergoyang sehingga membuat hati berdendang. Jadi?

Sekarang Sakura siap-siap ke kelas tetangga untuk menyelesaikan penyesalan 0,01nya.

"Uchiha!" suara cempreng mematikan dari pintu kelas itu sukses membuat sang pemilik nama membeku ditempat dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang tak normal, namun sang empunya nama masih menjaga image, mencoba bersantai tetap melanjutkan kegiatan membereskan alat tulis dengan gerakan patah-patah. Yah, munculnya salah satu dari duo sahabat SakuIno setelah tes ulangan harian adalah momok mematikan baik untuk guru maupun siswa di sekolah yang katanya elit macam Konoha Gakkuen ini.

Kesepakatan kali ini adalah mengalahkan Uchiha sombong dengan kekuatan cakra cinta dan ninjutsu mematikan macam ngajak pacaran no jutsu. Mengingat Sasuke Uchiha yang sombong itu dikabarkan gay karena tak pernah menggubris cewe sedikitpun.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Bersiap-siap menyelesaikan masalah penyesalan nilai 0,01nya.

"SasukeUchiha,ayopacaran, ." dengan cepat tanpa jeda dan tak jelas Sakura berhasil menyelesaikan masalahnya.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan Sasuke Uchiha yang dimaksud ada di depannya dan mengulitinya dengan pandangan dingin menusuk dan mematikan khas Uchiha. Kapan Sasuke bergerak? Apa dia memiliki jutsu teleportasi? Oke, menjadikan seorang Uchiha sebagai korban kesepakatan memang menakutkan!

"Apa? Coba katakan sekali lagi." Suara yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha itu memang tenang lirih dan datar, tapi penuh dengan intimidasi sehingga membuat seluruh teman yang ada di kelas merinding dan membeku.

"A-Ayo pacaran! T-tapi sebentar saja kok ga lama-lama, na-nanti kita segera putus. K-kau tau kan, Cuma untuk memenuhi syarat kesepakatan " Sakura gelagapan, tatapan itu semakin tajam dan dingin, membuat Sakura tak merasa dikuliti lagi, tapi dimutilasi.

"Segera putus, eh?" Bulu kudu sakura merinding mendengar pertanyaan datar bagaikan pernyataan tersebut.

"Jadi, kau mengajak pacaran..." Pernyataan itu terasa mengantung dan membuat Sakura mengangguk kaku secara otomatis.

"atau..."

GLEK!

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat sang Uchiha mencondongkan diri semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"mengajakku cerai setelah hubungan kita selama bertahun-tahun sudah disahkan kemarin malam? Karena kesepakatan bodohmu saat tes ulangan harian? Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman nanti malam, No-na U-chi-ha!" Sasuke berjalan santai melewati Sakura seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan kata-kata panjang penuh penekanan dan makna itu sukses membuat seluruh dunia Sakura jungkir balik.

Apakah Sasuke baru saja membongkar rahasia mereka?

Mama.. Papa.. menantumu melanggar aturan pasal 1 ayat 2 yang berbunyi 'baik pihak laki-laki ataupun perempuan harap menjaga statusnya rapat-rapat karena masih sekolah, kecuali kepada beberapa guru atau karyawan yang memang sudah tahu dan diundang dalam acara pernikahan.' Ijinkan Sakura mengubur diri sekarang!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf, diriku sedang mencoba menulis tanpa ide dan dadakan, jadilah super pendek dan jelek begini.**

 **Mungkin di ffn lg musim cerita macam ginian jadi yang terlitas diotak ya cuman seperti ini.**

 **Maaf ye diriku nyampah lagi.**

 **Si yu nex taim.**

 **Death Devil Life.**


End file.
